The present invention is directed to a bicycle operating device.
Conventional mounting structures of bicycle bar-end type shifters include expanders. Conventional bar-end type shifters often require a tedious mounting step, which involves inserting a mounting structure of the bar-end type shifter into an end of the handlebar and then expanding an expander of the bar-end-type shifter using a tool. Further, in the conventional bar-end type shifter, it is difficult to pass an electrical wire or a mechanical control wire through the center of the handlebar. Therefore, a user cannot freely rotate the bar-end type shifter to position it in a preferred orientation.